Call Girls Incorprated
by ForeverRobnkris
Summary: Meet Rosalie, Alice, and Izabella they are the Fresh Face Dancers for Xtasy Dancers, Co-owned by Heidi and her little sister Izabella, Edward and the boys finally have a chance to celebrate something he's been waiting for "HIS DIVORCE"
1. Chapter 1

Call Girls Inc :

Rosalie, Alice Izabella

By Twilights Archives

Summary

Rosalie , Alice and Izabella are Call Girls Inc dancers for The Nightclub Xtasy In Port Angeles. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward just got together as they formed their

First on going Mob gang Known as the Olympians Cult. When the guys sees them in action they tend to remove them from the Club and makes them into the Women they suppose to be, House wives But Can the girls change their minds to convince them dancing is there Life,....... Will the guys let them continue

One

I laid there on the ground, I just learned that Tayna had a three year affair with my Best Friend Dante ,

She just told me tonight she's pregnant with his kid.

that releived me the time of knocking her up.. thank the gods I didn't .

I heard a car parking aside me, I heard footsteps rushing to me, as i laid there,

I looked up seeing Emmett, and Jasper i rolled my eyes

"What the Fuck Happen Ed?" Emmett asked

"Dante, beat the shit out on me, he almost killed me But Tayna stopped him," I answered.

" why would your best Friend"

"Ex-best friend, He knocked up Tayna"

"Oh that's low"

"Not really, he did a job for me, he knocked up Tayna"

"What's going to happen?"

"Going back home start new, signing the divorce papers and send them to Tayna,

Five Months Later :

The divorce was finalized Edward was a free man, to do anything he wanted, there he sat behind his desk as he looked at his monitor as he saw the photos of him and his brothers as they barged into the office...

" This called for a celebration " Emmett said as he laid the

Music blasted thru the nightclub Xtasy as Edward, Jasper and Emmett entered the nightclub as they laughed as they saw a performance "Single Ladies" was being sung by a Blonde female that

caught Emmetts attention as he mouth dropped. everyone cheered as the song ended as the announcer introduced Izzy and Ali whom was dressed in a pair of torn up jeans and a T shirts that read Nightclub Xtasy Dancers that was tied on their backs revealing their stomach as they danced to the music of Lady Gaga "LoveGame" in the middle of the dance floor as Rosa the blonde feamle now entered doing a flip and making an enterance as she joined them.

Another beat Began "Alejandro" By Lady Gaga as they continued to dance , there the girls went around as they picked three guys from the Audience as they began to dance Cumbia mixed tango moves as they laughed together . The unknown men began to rub against them as they pulled away from them.

Two goons now approached the girls as they watched carefully as they kept an eye on the men,

Again the men rubbed against the three as they danced. one man attacked Izzy as he kissed her as she pulled away,"NO" she screamed,.

One of the guards moved the man out of the Club as Izzy rushed over as she pulled Emmett to dance with her before the music was over there she smiled as she looked over to Rosa ,

Rosa looked at Emmett as she drooled, Emmetts features were as built as Damien's body her guard , but coal eyes she's never seen before. when the music was over Izzy shook his hand and smiled.

" Thanks for the dance" Izzy said.

"M'pleasure M'lady" Emmett said as he now walked back to is brothers as they were laughing their asses off.

"You should be in Solid Gold" Jasper laughed.

"Yea Emmett, But it seems you caught someone's eyes" Edward whispered.

Emmett looked over to Izzy and the two girls who were now huddled as they talked alone.

" He's perfect for you Rose, his hands are so soft" Izzy said.

"He's cute"

" Check out the other one" Alice grinned.

" which one"

" The tall one and the short one"

"Another song COME ON CALL GIRLS INC! " said the announcer as they lined up and began to dance to " Smack Dat" by Akon as they danced a few more dancers appeared behind them as they began to dance the same way as twelve men appeared and began to dance behind the girls Rosa and Alice, Izzy was left alone as the announcer called out .."FIND A DANCER IZZY MARIE!!"..

Isabella rolled her eyes as she danced and slide her way infront of Edward as she smiled. there she pulled him to her as everyone watched his rythem moving identical to Izzy.

"Damn this guy is good" Izzy thought as she smiled and thanked him for the dance as it ended .

"You are good, want a job here!" Izzy yelled out as the song" Stand by me by Prinze Royce " Began as everyone began to dance with their partners.

"Already have one, You dance good, where did you learn how to dance like that?"

" By me"  
Edward looked back seeing his Best Friend Heidi Mantamoya

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! HEIDI" Edward Yelled as he hugged her and twirled her around .

"Nice to see you again Edward, I see you got to meet my little sister Izabella" Heidi smiled.

"ROSALIE ALICE!" Heidi waved them over.

Rosalie and Alice made their way over as they stood beside Heidi and Izabella.

"Yes, Heidi."  
"Girls I like you to introduce you to Emmett, Edward, And Jasper Cullen They are the Olympians Cult Mob"

"Heidi, you got to be kidding us" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie , do I look I am joking"

"Hey IZZY!!! " called out a guy who was a dancer.

"Excuse me " Izzy Ran as the guy lifted her up as she did the swan lift and put her down to her feet as they danced.

"She's a good dancer" edward said  
"And a Good Gymnist, Edward don't even think about it, this is her life, My baby sister loves dancing," Heidi said.

"But in this Nightclub"

" This is our Nightclub, she came up with the name, our Father bought the place and she named it I just run it , Dante, Armand, Riley and Radu Rikard , Talon Nyteshade, and Demetri are our guards

Edwards Pov

I watched Izabella dance away, with a another dancer, she's was very well cordinated to her moves. her beauty captivated me, her body mesmerzied me as I watched her

there she smiled and laughed as she stopped dancing as a love song came on as I walked over to her

"Dance with me"

Izzy looked at me as she smiled ,"Sure"

there we danced to Mirah Carey's We belong together" as we moved to the rythem. when the music finished we pulled apart as she smiled at me,

" Thank you for the dance:" Izzy smiled as she looked at her watch .

"Shoot, Excuse me, " I saw her running to Hedi as I watched her talk to her sister , I saw Heidi nodding her head as she kissed her Izzy's forehead as I read her lips,

"Go home , Don't worry you will Graduate College, Go on and study, becareful"

I watched Izzy walk over to the bar as she reached for her backpack and her purse as she walked out of the nightclub as I now made my way to heidi and the guys,

"So what's she studying for?" Edward asked.

"Why so intrested all of a sudden" Heidi asked,

Edward Looked at Heidi and smiled as he gave her a cocky grin,

"Oh You didn't Edward Cullen"

"um.... Yea"  
" Good luck, she's very hard to chase"

"HEIDI, HEIDI ! !!!!!"

Heidi turned seeing Demetri carring Isabella inside the nightclub beaten up and broken

'WHAT THE HELL DEM !:"

" No , no it wasn't me, It was that guy who kissed Her , he was waiting for her outside, Jane saw her in the Alley , Heidi..... She was raped"

"Oh Izzy, I am sorry baby girl,"

" Give me her "Edward Suggested as demetri watched Heidi as she nodded.

Demetri slowly handed Izzy to Edward as he walked out of the nightclub as he rushed over to his Astin Martin car as he sat her slowly down as he rushed his way to the driver seat and drove away to St Angela's Hospital where his father was working .

"Heidi" Izzy moaned

" It's okay , she's right behind us Izzy" Edward said as he called his father's cellphone as he suddenly picked up

" Edward"

" Dad meet me outside the emergency room, Heidi's little sister was raped"

"Izzy?"

" Yea dad"

"I'll be waiting son"

Edward arrived at the hospital seeing his father as he parked , there Carlisle opened the passenger door as edward Lifted Izzy into his arms as Carlisle made him follow him into Cubical One.

"Wait outside Edward"

" No, let him stay" Izzy moaned as she held onto his hand,.

Carlisle managed to work On Izzy as he now sighed there he managed to do blood work


	2. Chapter 2

Call Girls Inc.

The Estate of Edward Cullen

Part Two :

The blood work came back negative, they managed to have Isabella do a yearly on her during her stay at the hosptial the rape was did indeed happen, luckly her hymn wasn't broken.. that seriously relieved Heidi about that. for somewhat reason, Isabella wanted Edward there in the room as she was tested with everything that was ordered, especially the blood work

Heidi was told to have Isabella remove from the Nightclub only for only a month , Edward managed to take care of Isabella as he watched over her for Heidi, His office work was maintianed at home as he watched over her.

Isabella felt out from her shool work , her dancing, there she missed it all as she sighed.

One evening as Edward had a important call as he had to step out , Isabella walked around his home, it was very huge as she came to a stop as she saw a piano and a dance room, there she smiled as she quickly turned and rushed to call Alice to bring her radio and her gear over

Alice arrived as she smiled as she walked up the corridors of the Estate, as Isbella

"Shyte this place is bigger than my closet" Alice chuckled.

Isabella rolled her eyes as she laughed and Led Alice into the extra room where the piano was at.

"Wow, this room is amazing, " Alice said as she now placed the radio on the floor.

"Oh Emmett is bringing the pole tomorrow and Jasper is coming to get me here , I am leaving the car here. .. So where is Edward?" Alice asked.

" He had a meeting to go to tonight"

"Tonight, Izzy come on who goes on a meeting at Nine at night,"

Isabella looked at Alice, as she sighed

"Point taken, well it's not my business who's he's with tonight, it's not he likes me or anything" Isabella said.

The door bell rang as Isbella turned and made her way downstairs.  
"oh there's Jasper" Izzy smiled

Alice giggled .. "Doubt it!"

"Be right back Alice" Isabella said as she made her way towards the door and answered it as she pulled the chain on the door as she opened it up seeing a russet male

"Who is it?"

"Delivery for Edward Cullen"

"Sorry he's not in right now"

" oh well, we will come back tomorrow then"

Isabella closed the door as she turned to walk back to the stairs as the door was kicked open as the russet man now pulled her by her hair as she gasped in pain as she screamed.

Alice looked out the door as she quickly opened her cellphone as she dialed Edwards number .

"Alice?"

" Edward , there are five men in your home, they have Izzy"

"Who are they can you see them?"

" They look russet, dark jet hair, Oh shit Edward hurry they are coming up the stairs"

Alice hung up her phone and hid as she watched the men carefully.

"Shit Shit Shit..." Alice whispered.

"Jake there's no one here with her"

" There has to be someone , just look Paul"

"Alright"

Merely an hour passed as Paul stopped , Alice was hidden inside a passage way inside the walls as she slowly now heard the voices, she felt bad for leaving Izzy alone with the men.

" You had me thrown out of the club Izzy, why did you pull away from me, I told you I will find you, and now I have"

A car was pulled in screeching it's tires as Jake pulled his nineteen eleven magnum gun on Isabella's head as he now stood behind here, there sniffles was heard as she held onto his fist trying to remove his grip from her hair.

"IZZY!" Edward called out

"Call him Izzy"

"In the Foyer Edward"

Edward made his appearence as he saw Jacob Black, Samuel , Paul, and Jared as they were grinning.

"Long time no see Cullen"

"Let her go Jacob" Edward Demanded .

"Why... she's not important to you "

' What do you want Jacob"

"I want her, you know that"

Edward Laughed as he looked at Jacob,

"I don't think Heidi will like that, Besides she's not a virgin, I took it from her last night"

Jacob growled as he tossed Izzy aside as he tackled Edward. they fought as Alice opened the passage door as she pulled Isabella into the secret passage as they hid.

"A..Alice h,,how did Edward Know?" Isabella asked.

"I called him, shh " Alice whispered.

There they heard the fighitng as Edward was laughing at Jacob.

" This isn't over Cullen I will have Izzy," jacob said

"Yea, tell that to Heidi Jacob" Edward laughed as he licked the blood from his bottom lip.

Jacob turned and left with his boys as Alice came out of the secret Passage as they sighed.

Edward turned and saw the girls as Isabella now ran to Edward and hugged him him.


	3. Chapter 3

Call Girls Inc

By Twilights Arch

Bella's POV

Its been over a month since the attack, I finally felt safe around Edward.

He decided to add Security around his Estate as he hired two more Bodyguards for me, Like I Really needed it, but he insisted.

Alice came over more often, there they daned inlivingroom as they had fun together,

Edward strolled one evening thru his home as he came around his danceroom where his piano settled, there he sighed. he pulled out his cellphone as he dialed a few numbers and began speaking .

"I know, She's worth it, I know she's your sister Heidi" Edward Began

" But what About her School Edward?" Heidi asked.

She has to come back to perform"

" She will go to college, No she will not go back to dancing at the club" Edward snapped.

"Why not edward, Dancing is her life, if you can only see it from her side, you can't make her stop doing it, working here is paying her college," Heidi said .

" Then I will pay it off for her."

"NO Edward, she wants to do it on her own, she's not your wife"

"Maybe she should be, so she won't work there"

Heidi sighed over the phone,  
"Look Edward, I don't want to argue I know what I want for Izzy, this is what she wants, she doesn't want to be in your way, she knows what she wants and she will go for it, "

Edward sighed as he listened to Heidi.

" IM sorry about our arguement Heidi, I just want the best for Izzy,"  
" So do I Edward, Let her, let her show you how much she loves dancing, its really her life" Heidi said .

By the Following morning

Edward Moved out of bed as he got ready for work, there he heard music coming from the first floor hearing the beginning of the song "Is it You " By Cassie.

he reached for his brief case as he now made his way downstairs as he walked towards his piano room as he saw Isabella dancing to the rythem of the music

I'm looking for a lover not a friend

Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to

I'm looking for someone who wont pretend.

Somebody not afraid to say the way they feel about you

There he saw Isabella now dancing to the rythem of the music as it made her body flow with its rythem she danced as a ballerina, as she slowly twirled around as her maghony hair flew .

And I'm looking for somsone who understands how I feel,

Someone who can keep it real and who knows the way

The way I like to have it my way.

And I'm looking for someone who takes me there,

Want to share, show he cares

Thinkin your the one that I've been waiting for.

Tears shed from her eyes as she danced, memories of her attack, memories of Edward, Memories of her sister, she dreamed of wanting her sister to be poud of her for what's she dreaming for.

Is it you, Is it you

Maybe your the one I've been waiting for

Could you be the one for me?

Could you be the one I need?

Isbella now wanted in life was love, compassion, Romance, Loyalty...

things she's dreamt of having. But she thinks all this will interfere with her classes.

Is it you? is it you?

Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for

Could you be the one for me?(Could you be?)

Could you be the one I need?

Dancing and flowing her body as she followed the rythem to the music as she closed her eyes

I'm looking for somone to share my pain(uh)

Someone who I can run to, who would stay with me when it rains

Someone who I can cry with thru the night

Someone who I can trust who's heart is right

And I'm looking for someone

It was there , his heart he placed his case onto the floor as he now made his way o behind Isabella, as soon as she turned

he held her into his embrace , letting her small body lay in his arms moving into a latin move as they both now danced together.

there their eyes met

And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel

Someone who can keep me real and who knows the way

Together their bodies flowed into the rythem over and over,Isabella slowly leaned her arm , her hand onto his face as he closed his eyes as

he twirled her around as she ran into his arms as he lifted her into the air .For a moment or two he kept her there as he looked up to her

The way I like to have it my way

And I'm looking for somene who takes me there,

Want to share , shows he cares

Thinking your the one that I've been waiting for

Is it you? is it you?

Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for

Could you be the one for me?

Could you be the one I need?

Someone who don't take for granted

How much I care(how much I care)

And apprecioates that I'm there

Someone who listens

And someone I can call who isn't afraid of Love to share

Is it you ?Is it you?

Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for

Could you be the one for me?

Could you be the one I need?

Is it you? Is it you?

Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for

Could you Be the one for me?

Could you be the one I need?

The music finally died down as Edward Looked into her brown hues,

"I think I fallen inlove with the Beauty of Chocolate"

"I fallen the night I met you " Isabella whispered

Edward leaned in as he now kissed her lips as the electricity appeared as they smiled together.

"Is this so right" Isabella said.

"Oh this is so right, so right" Edward Whispered.


End file.
